24 Toad Town
by Drrockz
Summary: 24: Mario Style... Read and Review! A nuclear bomb has been discovered by CTU. Can they stop it. This will be the worst day of Mario's life.
1. 3:00 PM to 4:00 PM

**A/N: So i guess... I'm releasing this now... hopefully you like this... next chapter will probably be out on next monday. Review to tell me if i am doing a good job. Thanks!**

"The Following takes place between 3:00 PM and 4:00 PM"

**3:00 – Toad Town Underground**

The water dripped down from the pipes, as two shadowy figures met behind a pipe. One was a light green goomba with a sharp spike on his head while the other was a Lakitu wearing slim sunglasses. It was apparent that the two of them knew each other but the atmosphere was still tense.

"I still cannot believe you would risk smuggling a nuclear bomb into the kingdom just for a few mil," the hyper spiky goomba said.

"This is what my bosses do," the lakitu countered loudly, "Scott just because we were friends doesn't mean you can bash my boss."

Scott pointed his gun at his old friend. "Shut up," he demanded, "do you want someone to hear us."

"Okay, okay calm down," the lakitu replied motioning his friend to lower the gun. "Now I believe it is time to transfer the funds." Scott nodded and opened his computer and began typing on the keyboard.

"There," Scott said closing his computers, "Now where is the address."

The lakitu shuffled around in his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He handed it to Scott. Nodded and then went up one of the pipes leaving Scott by himself. "I know exactly where this is," Scott smiled as he himself went up a warp pipe.

**3:13 – CTU Toad Town**

The camera scrolls around a professional looking building. There are many computers with data analysts typing furiously trying to dig up any information of a terrorist attack. They show the inside of one of the offices. A professional looking Yoshi is in there. He sports a black suit with a crimson red tie, which matches his body. His nameplate reads "Anthony Cordillo, Head of CTU Toad Town."

The camera changes to one of the data analysts, a familiar face, busily typing at her computer. "Goombella," a voice called causing her to look up. She turned to see a green little mouser approaching her looking worried.

"What's wrong Dex?" Goombella asked. Dex didn't answer and proceeded to look up a file on her computer. When he found the correct one he turned to her to explain what it was.

"According to this," the little mouser began, "A nuclear bomb was being exchanged a few minutes ago in the underground. We were unable to track where the hyper goomba, who was the receiver but I have a location on the Lakitu."

"Thanks Dex," Goombella responded, "I'll go tell Anthony." Goombella left her station and ran to Anthony's office. She knocked on the door and quickly opened it. "Anthony we have a situation."

---

At CTU Luigi had his feet up on his desk. He was recently promoted to second in charge of the field agents (behind Mario of course). He glanced over at his partner Bobbery who was sleeping in his chair. He was about to close his eyes as well when the phone on his desk rang.

"Agent Luigi," Luigi answered. "Uh huh…" Luigi's face turned white as he continued to listen. "We'll be right on it sir." He quickly woke up Bobbery. "Dude we got a situation we have to go now."

"Wha…" Bobbery said rubbing his eyes.

"Goombella just picked up some information on a nuclear bomb. If this gets into the wrong hands this is bad," Luigi explained. Similar to Luigi's face a few minutes earlier Bobbery's turned white. They turned to leave!

"LERRRRRROY JENKINSSSS!" Luigi shouted.

**3:22 - Hotel Room**

A familiar face is seen climbing out of a bed. He places his characteristic red cap on and did a stretch. He grabbed his wallet and his badge and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" a voice said causing Mario to turn back. In the bed was a blonde haired girl covered in a red sheet. She stepped out of bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Where are you going," Princess Peach asked grabbing onto him. It was apparent that she did not want him to leave.

"Boss called me in," Mario sighed, "I got to go save the world." He tried to resist Peach but she wouldn't let up.

"Do you have to go," she pleaded batting her eyes at him.

"Sorry babe," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It sounded important."

Mario turned the doorknob and stepped out of the door way. "I am thinking of telling them today?" Peach said causing Mario to stop in his tracks. He looked back giving her a confused look. "About us," she said. Mario nodded understanding what she meant.

"I…" Mario began trying to think of the words to say, "I hope they understand."

"It doesn't matter what they think," Peach replied, "I love you… and not that prick, Prince Pine. They can't choose who I marry." She ran into Mario's arms and he gave her a reassuring kiss.

"They'll understand… your father may be the king, but he is still human," Mario smiled. "Now I really have to go."

"Okay bye," Peach smiled wishing her boyfriend farewell.

---

The scene changes back to CTU. Dex and Goombella are once again busily typing in the computer desperately trying to find any information they missed.

"Damnit," Dex yelled slamming his fist on the desk. "The hyper goomba is no where to be seen." At the same time a cheer erupted from Goombella's desk.

"Dex," she said excited at her discovery, "I found where the Lakitu is… send this address to Luigi and Bobbery." Dex looked at her in stupidy.

"What is the Lakitu going to help us with," Dex said harshly, "He was the won that gave up the bomb?"

"It's better then nothing," Goombella snapped back.

"Not much…" Dex muttered pissing Goombella off. She stood up and walked to her station.

"What have you done today," She yelled at him. "You are a…" she was interrupted by a harsh voice beside her.

"Tell me, what is the meaning of this," Anthony demanded. He glared at both Goombella and Dex.

"Nothing sir," Goombella answered, "Just a disagreement.

"And her being a total bitch," Dex replied. Goombella opened her mouth to respond but her common sense caused her to bite her tongue.

"Just send the address please Dex," Goombella asked giving her co-worker a phony smile.

"Get back to work," Anthony said in a forceful tone, "Don't let this happen again."

Dex is seen holding a phone. "Okay guys when you arrive at the warehouse call back and we will set up tactical," he said. He paused listening to the person he was talking to. "Okay sounds good Luigi… good luck." He hung up the phone and turned to his boss. "They'll be there in fifteen minutes."

**3:39 – Abandoned Barn. **

A Hammer Bro is sitting on a bench. He is staring at the gun on his lap. He seems nervous. "Brent… the package is arriving," a fire bro comes into the room.

"Sounds good Flame I will be there in a second," Brent replied. He took a breath in and let it out as he got up and followed his partner. As he approached the exit he realized he forgot something and retreated and grabbed his gun.

---

In another room of the barn Flame is talking with another Bro… a boomerang Bro. "When is Scotty getting here Boomer," Flame asked.

"He said 5 minutes a few minutes ago," Boomer replied, "So any second."

A car approaches from the outside and parks behind the barn. The early hyper goomba exits the car and walks into the bar. Brent greets him at the door.

"Hey Scott," Brent greeted him, "Where is the bomb."

"In due time my friend," Scott smiled, "Let me see Boomer."

Back in the room Boomer and Flame were waiting for the goomba to make it to them.

"Be nice," Boomer told his partner, "I've done business with this guy before… he's a reliable source." They then both turn as Brent and Scott enter the room. "Hey Scotty!" Boomer said giving his old business acquaintance a hug.

"Greeting's my friend," Scotty smiled, "How are you?" Flame interrupted him though.

"Where's the package," he demanded.

"Where is my money," Scotty challenged. Flame walked into the backroom and motioned Brent and Boomer to join him. He moved to the back of the room and opened the locker in the back.

"I say we pop a cap in that sucker," Flame said, "I don't trust him."

"No dude he has done nothing wrong," Boomer pleaded.

"Doesn't mean he won't do anything wrong," Flame replied.

"C'mon we are just the middle man," Brent weighed in.

Flame opened the lock and grabbed a briefcase of money. "Fine…" he agreed.

They walked back into the room and presented Scott with the money.

"Where is the bomb," Flame asked he grabbed his gun out his pocket and pointed it at Scott. Boomer pleaded not to but he held it firm.

"Dude calm down it is the trunk of my car," Scott replied, "We can go it." He turned to walk to his car and two gunshots were fired. He crumpled down to the ground in a bloody heap. Boomer ran over to the body in disbelief.

"Dude what the hell," Brent yelled as Boomer shook his head.

"He was a liability… he knew to much," Flame replied sternly. He then grabbed the keys out of Scott's pockets. "Lets go get ourselves a bomb." He smiled evilly and motioned his partners to follow.

**3:53 – Warehouse **

Luigi and Bobbery approached the warehouse. Luigi pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. "Hey Dex we are here."

The camera changes to CTU.

"Luigi and Bobbery are in position, Goombella see if there are any cameras in the area. Just in case someone runs out," Dex ordered. He then turned to an older goomba, "Lawrence send in back up."

Bobbery and Luigi carefully opened the door and walked into the building. It was eerily empty and no one was around. The suspenseful music begins playing.

Split Screen shows Mario driving to CTU, Luigi and Bobbery going into a new hallway and seeing a room with computers in it, Dex and Goombella monitoring the mission from CTU, and Peach arriving at the castle.

The camera zooms in back to Luigi and Bobbery.

"You want to go in," Bobbery asked his green partner.

"Go ahead…" Luigi said motioning Bobbery to enter, "I'll stand guard." Despite being a field agent Luigi was still very timid.

Bobbery goes in and begins typing things into the computer.

"Do you hear my Bobbery," Goombella asked him at CTU.

"Yeah," Bobbery said after hearing his co-workers voice through his earpiece. He found a file that said the bomb transaction and double clicked on it. A beeping began to start.

"Shit," He muttered.

"What is going on," Goombella said concerned on the other side of the phone.

"The address of the hideout for the Goomba is 14…" Bobbery began. A giant explosion interrupted him.

Outside the room the force of the explosion knocked Luigi down. He then ran into the room and stood over his former partner. He grabbed his phone and yelled, "Goombella… we have a problem, Bobbery is dead."

There was a silence in CTU in memory of the former agent. Anthony turned white but attempted to regain his composure.

"Guys we got to get back to work… today is going to be a long day," he said.

**3:59:58**

**3:59:59**

**4:00:00**


	2. 4:00 PM to 5:00 PM

"The following takes place between 4:00 PM and 5:00 PM."

**4:00 – CTU Toad Town**

A state of disbelief is all around CTU a moment of silence. Mario enters the building and is shocked by how solemn his place of work is. He tried to match the sadness but it was difficult because he did not know what was going on.

"What happened here," he whispered to Goombella trying to not make public the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"Bobbery just died," Goombella whispered causing Mario to become silent. He shook his head in disbelief that his mentor was gone. "I'm sorry Mario," Goombella comforted. It then occurred to him who Bobbery's partner was.

"Is Luigi okay?" Mario asked. Goombella nodded and Mario breathed a sigh of relief. Mario turns to see a yoshi walking towards him.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir," Mario nodded to his boss. The yoshi smiled and rested his hand on Mario's shoulder.

"Sadly," he said solemnly, "It is you who not only lost a mentor today… but also a close friend. Unfortunately for myself I only got to know him more then an acquaintance." He lowered his head and respect and left the scene.

Mario just stood there in confusion and sorrow.

Brent put the finishing shovel of dirt on the bury bodied. He grabbed his gun, which was sitting on the crate behind him and holstered it onto his belt. He walked back in only to see a heated discussion by his two business partners.

"We are sticking to the plan Boomer," Flame yelled, "I have a man who will pay serious money for this bomb to be delivered professionally."

"Yeah… money we will never be alive to see," Boomer spat back, "We saw what you did to Scottie, what stops him from doing that to us."

Flame was taken of guard by this remark. He paced around for a few seconds formulating a response. "I know this guy he was my friend." Boomer jumped on this hesitation talking a step towards Flame and laughing.

"And Scott was?" Boomer questioned aloud. "Did he not consider me a trustworthy person." He laughed and shook his head. "Lets ask him what he thinks now…" he paused and shook his head. "Oh wait he is full of lead."

Flame glared at Boomer knowing he had been defeated. Boomer, however, did not let up. "End of discussion, we are doing it my way. We will call the King and let him now that if our account does not have five hundred million dollars in two hours…" He paused and revealed a sinister grin, "Boom!"

Boomer turned to Brent and threw him some keys. "Start loading the supplies, we will leave at the top of the hour."

Flame gave a hatred stare at his partner and the camera zoomed in to him running to gun by his side.

**4:24 – CTU Toad Town**

The camera scans around the Counter Terrorist Unit building where many agents and busily typing away at computers desperately trying to find any helpful information. Anthony walked out of his office in rage.

"That was the king's head of security on the phone," he announced, "He wants results." He then turned to his top analyst, Goombella and asked for an update.

"I wish I had something," Goombella shrugged, "But unfortunately I do not." The Yoshi then turned to Dex and after he got received an embarrassed head nod glanced at the rest of his employees.

"This Kingdom is in danger of suffering from a major terrorist attack. As the counter terrorist unit it is our job to stop them." He paused for a second before returning to his speech. "Anything… I repeat anything that you find that may give us incite to the attacks send it to me immediately."

He was greeted by a loud, "Yes sir," from his workers as he nodded and headed back to his office.

Goombella turned back to her screen after her bosses' speech. She turned to her left in reaction to a sudden ring. It was her phone and the caller id read Toad Town police department.

"Not again," she muttered to herself as she picked up the phone. Immediately she put on fake cheerful voice. "Hello, Goombella speaking," she said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Hello ma'am," the screen changed to a Koopa in a police outfit. He had a black mustache and was balding. "My name is officer Dunlop."

"Hello officer Dunlop," Goombella greeted rolling her eyes but remaining cheerful. "Why do I have the pleasure to talk to you?"

"Cut the crap," Officer Dunlop said rather suddenly, "Your husband was out vandalizing again. This is the last straw… you are damn lucky that you're a government agent or he'd be in the dog house by now."

Goombella's face turned white with shock at the officer's sudden rage. "I'm kind of busy right now, sir," she stammered.

"You have 30 minutes before he is prosecuted," the officer said, hanging up the phone.

Goombella groaned and hung up the phone. She got up and pushed in her cheer and played through what she was going to say to Anthony repeatedly in her head. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in…" a voice thundered from inside the office. Timidly Goombella opened the door and walked in.

"Mario will you excuse for a second," Anthony asked the famous agent. Mario nodded and walked out the door. "What can I do for you Goombella? Have you found anything yet?" He asked.

Goombella shook her head, "I'm sorry sir but I have to pick up my husband at the police stations." Anthony slammed his fist on his desk causing the petite goomba to jump.

"Again?" he asked in rage and confusion, "This is the third time this month. Goombella when we are in the middle of a major terrorist attack we can't have people leaving whenever they choose."

"But sir, I'll come back as soon as I drop him off at home," Goombella pleaded but Anthony held up his hand.

"Very well…" he nodded, a lot calmer then before, "But be quick." Goombella nodded and walked out the door.

Anthony groaned to himself and picked up his office phone. "Hi yes… tell Cesar to take Goombella's spot for the time being," Anthony told the person on the other side. "Yes… she will be gone for a little."

**4:37 – Abandoned Barn**

Brent exited the room where his two partners were taking. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and typed in a number.

"Hey, this is Brent!" He said in a sneaky tone. "Yeah we have the bomb." He smiled glancing at the bomb that was in the room with him. He paused as if listening to a question asked by the person he was talking to.

"Yeah, we are going to bring it to the buyer soon." Brent answered. "Hopefully Flame can convince Boomer that it is the right thing to do." He listened again to the person on the other line. "Yeah Boomer has this hold the city hostage plan, but he will be talked out of it."

"No, no problems," Brent reassured. "Yes I promise… just keep up your work at CTU and make sure that we don't get caught."

Dramatic music began to play as the readers realized that he is talking to an employee of CTU.

"I will keep you updated," Brent promised hanging up the phone.

The camera changed to the other side of the conversation hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket. He looked around to make sure nobody was listening to him and stepped out of the bathroom. The person who stepped out of the shadows was Dex.

Peach was in her room putting on her makeup. She desperately wanted to tell her parents about Mario but did not know how to do it. Her thought process was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door.

"Come in," she said and the door opened revealing Toadette, her maid.

"How are you princess," Toadette smiled.

"Not that great Toadette," Peach replied giving a weak smile. She sighed and continued thinking.

"Is this about Mario again?" Toadette responded and was answered by Peach's nod. "Why can't you just tell them?" she asked.

"They want me to merry Prince Pine," Peach groaned, "Don't get me wrong… Pine is a nice guy and all but I love Mario."

"They are not animals princess," Toadette explained, "I'm sure they will understand."

"I guess," Peach sighed but soon found that she had gained a newfound confidence, "Thanks Toadette it is time to tell them."

"That is what I'm here for," Toadette smiled as she began to make the bed.

Peach raced out her room and headed towards the master bedroom where her parents were enjoying a cup of tea.

The split screen shows Brent pacing while Flame and Boomer argue in the background, Peach approaching her parent's bedroom but immediately having second thoughts, Mario sitting around bored out of his mind, and Goombella driving to the police station.

The camera zoomed into Brent.

Bang! A gun shot sounded causing Brent to jump he ran into the main room where Flame was standing over Boomer's body.

"Dude what the hell," Brent yelled at the murderer.

"This is a one man job," Flame responded a crazed look in his eye, "I am sorry Brent…"

**4:59:58**

**4:59:59**

**5:00:00**


End file.
